


TRACK NINE — misbehave

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Nohyuck, apologies and making things better, arguing/fighting, did i mention nohyuck haha, i’ve been awake for Too long idk how i wrote this, kisses kisses kisses, mentioned alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: “and we only break up, just so we can make up,and i can hear you call my name.i love it when we misbehave.”ORin which no matter how many arguments they have,jeno and donghyuck always find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: all about luv [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	TRACK NINE — misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to fic nine of ten, we’re almost at the end! this fic is definitely very Loosely based on the song, but i hope you still enjoy reading! :]

it had been the third argument that week alone. jeno didn’t fully understand how things had begun. one second they were enjoying lunch together— and the next, donghyuck was storming out. 

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

_ “don’t you think it’d be nice if we went on vacation soon? somewhere away from here, just the two of us.” donghyuck suggested out of the blue. “what do you think?” _

_ jeno scoffed. “neither of us are making enough to drop money on a vacation, even if we stayed in korea. keep dreaming.” _

_ donghyuck’s eyes narrowed as he set his spoon back into his bowl. “what’s with your tone? it was just an idea, you don’t have to be an asshole.” with a roll of his eyes, jeno shook his head. “yeah, whatever. it’s just that— you know money’s been tight for both of us recently. saying something like that isn’t appropriate.” _

_ jeno’s face remained calm, but anyone who knew him would be able to sense the hostile tone his voice carried. donghyuck processed this almost immediately, pushing his chair back to stand. _

_ “you don’t have to talk to me like that? i’m sorry, seriously. i’ll think before i speak, since i guess i’m not the best at that.” he spat, bringing his now empty bowl to the sink. _

_ “why are you all mad now? and what are you even talking about?” jeno asked, the frustration beginning to show itself on his features. donghyuck rolled his eyes, not bothering to look away from the dishes he was washing as he replied. _

_ “we’ve argued almost every day this week, and every single time it’s like you’re implying that i need a filter. i’m perfectly capable of using my brain.” donghyuck explained. jeno let out a dry laugh at the statement. “i don’t know what you’re talking about, but okay.” _

_ a heavy silence stuck between them after jeno spoke, the only noise in the whole apartment coming from the water donghyuck was running over the dishes. after drying his hands, donghyuck took small steps to get to where jeno was still sitting. _

_ “do you wanna sort this out now? or would you rather wait?” he asked, stopping right in front of the boy so he was forced to look up at donghyuck. _

_ jeno sighed, pulling his glasses off his face. “there’s nothing to sort out. why are you making such a big deal out of it?” _

_ donghyuck scoffed, stepping back. “whatever. i’ll be back when you’re ready to talk like an adult.” he spoke firmly, gathering his things before walking out of jeno’s apartment.  _

_ with a loud sigh, jeno ran a frustrated hand through his messy head of hair and stood from where he was in the dining room. he put his glasses back on, mumbling incoherently under his breath as he walked off to his bedroom. _

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

it was now nearing six in the evening, and jeno hadn’t moved from his spot on his bed for hours. the past few hours had been spent either playing games or dozing off and waking right back up. 

occasionally, jeno would check donghyuck’s social media to see if he had been tagged in anything. he was relieved to see the boy had gone over to renjun’s apartment, so he wasn’t at any risk of getting hurt. 

jeno had gotten over their argument relatively quickly, but he refrained from texting donghyuck to come back so they could talk. he knew his words and carelessness had hurt the boy, and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure donghyuck into talking to him before he had cleared his mind.

he and donghyuck had been dating for barely a year, so he hoped he had analyzed correctly and was making the right decision.

his thought process was quickly cut off by the sound of rapid knocks on his front door.

letting out a confused noise, jeno threw his blanket off of his body and made his way out of his room. taking slow steps to the door, he felt a slightly anxious feeling wash over him as the knocks became more frantic.

jeno looked through his peephole, just to pull his head away and rest it on the door once he saw who was outside. after a few seconds, he finally opened it, clearly startling the person on the other side.

in front of him, donghyuck stood with a sheepish smile on his face. jeno offered a weak smile back, leaning against the doorframe.

as donghyuck moved closer, jeno scrunched his nose up at the smell coming off his clothes.

“you drank?”

the boy frantically shook his head in response, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“well,” donghyuck spoke. “kind of? not a lot, just enough for a buzz. i just smell strong cause renjun’s dumbass spilled two shots’ worth on my hoodie.” he pouted.

jeno allowed a small smile to take over his face. “i think you mean my hoodie, babe.”

“whatever. can i come in? we should talk now.” donghyuck bit his lip, a habit that showed itself when he was feeling stressed or anxious.

moving aside, jeno made room for donghyuck to walk in and followed the boy. donghyuck led them into jeno’s bedroom, chuckling instantly at the mess he was met with. they both sat across from each other, a few inches of space separating them. neither of them talked for a few moments, both of them trying to turn their thoughts into words.

“i’m really sorry.” jeno was the first to break the silence. donghyuck was clearly caught off guard by him speaking first, which never usually happened.

“i was being stupid and selfish. i didn’t think about how my words could hurt you, which was hypocritical of me.” he continued, fingers playing with the loose thread on his jeans.

donghyuck tilted his head to the side, examining the boy in front of him. this jeno wasn’t one he got to see to often— this jeno was much more vulnerable and open than what donghyuck was used to.

even during their past arguments, donghyuck had never felt how he did now. he was reading jeno’s body language, paying attention to the tone of his voice, figuring out what had changed. the atmosphere felt heavier, but it wasn’t in a bad way. donghyuck had a feeling he was meeting a side of jeno that the older preferred to keep away.

“it’s okay, baby.” donghyuck smiled weakly, reaching forward to hold jeno’s much larger hands in his. “well— scratch that. it’s  _ not _ okay, but i really appreciate you apologizing and being sincere about it.”

donghyuck shifted to lessen the space between them, rubbing comforting circles into jeno’s palms. the boy finally looked up to make eye contact with him, donghyuck letting out a small giggle at how jeno’s glasses had gone lopsided on his face.

he brought his hand up to take the frames off gently, being careful with them as he knew they’d been through a lot. donghyuck moved even closer to jeno, closing the space between their bodies almost completely.

“this time feels different, doesn’t it?” donghyuck asked quietly, the volume of his voice nearing a whisper. jeno cocked his head to the side, sending him a questioning look.

donghyuck sighed, taking his hands away from jeno’s to rest them on either side of his neck. “we’ve been arguing a lot, yeah? then we apologize, we say we’ll change, we go back to our normal routines. nothing ever really changes. this time isn’t the same, is it?”

jeno shook his head slightly, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he realized what donghyuck was trying to say.

“we’ll be better, yeah? no more petty shit, we’ll actually change this time.” he confirmed with him. a stupidly large grin planted itself onto donghyuck’s face as the boy nodded before he leaned in, fully closing the already small gap between them.

jeno let out a hum of surprise before his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself melt into donghyuck’s touch. the boy pushed jeno back gently so they were laying down. as if he was programmed to do it, donghyuck ran his thumb over a spot behind jeno’s ear— the spot that the older had drunkenly told him was always incredibly sensitive one night.

whining at the slight pressure, jeno pulled away slightly before reconnecting their lips, his hands claiming their spot on donghyuck’s waist. 

everything seemed different— from the kisses they were sharing to the emotions they were feeling. these kisses were sweeter, and they held more meaning than previous ones they’d shared. jeno felt that he could get high off the feeling.

letting out a loud groan, donghyuck pulled away and collapsed onto jeno’s chest, his body running out of power to hold himself up. jeno laughed, pinching at the exposed skin of donghyuck’s hip before clasping his arms around him. 

he pressed a small kiss on the top of donghyuck’s head, mumbling something donghyuck couldn’t understand into his hair.

“what?” donghyuck asked, shifting into a more comfortable position still on top of jeno.

“i said,” jeno spoke. “you reek of alcohol.”

donghyuck scoffed, rolling off of jeno and landing next to him. “you’re so annoying. i thought you said i love you, or something. way to ruin the mood.”

giggling at the sight of donghyuck’s now swollen, bright red lips, jeno looked at the boy fondly. “it’s what i’m best at, baby.” he grinned before kissing him again softly. he pulled away quickly, making eye contact with him before saying the words he really meant.

“i love you.”

donghyuck grinned, pecking at jeno’s cheek. “i know, angel. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is :) i wrote this all in one sitting— i don’t know if that makes it better or worse!! i hope you all enjoyed reading :D feel free to leave kudos and comments, i love feedback and interaction!! my twitter is @renminsung, and my cc link is in my bio there if you wanna leave anything. thank you for reading! see you next week for the last part of the series D:


End file.
